Languages
This page is devoted to Languages and which tribe uses them. This page also contains various forms of scripts and language rules that will be under each language, as well as a language web and a list of all the languages used is the six realms. Languages *Ipsevelfas *Yyfelvaïs *Rayalíse *Sálethané Énvènethos *Merlingua *Rwyalíse *Yynwféíldtwa *English *Gwahywah *Sésuáswá *Wroch *Fèngh **Fèngh **Ozïám **Saffÿx **Purèé **Hollwoh *Morlock *Debáik *Féhkyú-dú *Roosencrehk *Ménschéléne Language Web *Ipsevelfas **Ipsevelfas ***Gwahywah ****Morlock ***Wroch ****Morlock **Gwahywah ***Sésuáswá ***Féhkyú-dú ***Roosencrehk ***Debáik **Sálethané Énvènethos **Merlingua *Yyfelvaïs **Yyfelvaïs **English ***English ***Fèngh ****Hollwoh ****Ozïám ****Saffÿx ****Purèé ****Fèngh *Rayalíse **Rwyalíse ***Yynwféíldtwa *Ménschéléne Ménschéléne Ménschéléne is the angelic language first formed in the realm of Heávón but the angels, and only there has it remained. Various phrases of it have been spoken in Turegon, but none to revealing as too completely divulge the language to another realm. Ménschéléne is a language that is based from several other languages that have been created by J.W.B. Beitel, and has been tranformed by various differences in grammar and phonolgy. Ménschéléne is a consonant-based script, making the vowel in front of a consonant change based on which consonant is in front of it. Another useful item, is that dipthongs are formed differently than other languages, whereas the two vowels that are placed side by side enunciate the vowel that appears first, with the acception that the second vowel does not mutate the sound. Ménschéléne is an angelic language, and has been since it was created. The emphasis on an angelic language is that they only use it in the realm where the most praise to Noj is found, which is Heávón. Ménschéléne incorporates a script that is not used mainly for communicaiton, but for praise the Noj the creator. Ménschéléne is, however the only language to communicate in Heávón, so there are specific rules that must be followed. *Dipthongs operate depending on the first vowel and the mutating vowel after it (if any). *Consonants may only have certain vowels in front of it, but these only happen in certain situations grammatically. *Vowels sound according to the consonant previous. *grammar is translated in a "me-bring" sort of speak, where the subject is followed by an action that is not mentioned in the sentence but is implied by the gravity of the situation. If someone was to bring you a gift, but this gift was from someone else, they would say they brought this to you for someone else. lit. : 'Me bring to you this gift.' *Punctuation is used to create gaps in speech used mainly for propper pronunciation, but never used when writing down script. the puntuation mark regularily used as a comma, would sound like a small gasp of air, where as the period would sound more like a (humpfh). *When a vowel is located on either side of a dipthong, first letter or second letter, no consonants or vowels outside of it may affect it. Ménschéléne Vowels and Mutations Each of the vowels are mutated by a variety of consonants that appear before them in a word, and many that have vowels that follow them. Here is a list of all the vowels and their mutations. a (ah), ae (ay), ai (ah), aa (awe), au (ow), ao (oh), A(consonants) (ah), ay (ay)(forced), ah (ah)(forced), aw (awe)(forced).